


Thunderstorms

by halcyyonn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal, adrigami, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyyonn/pseuds/halcyyonn
Summary: Kagami arrives home at the perfect time to comfort Adrien as a storm rages outside.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Thunderstorms

Ever since he got his miraculous, Adrien had hated storms. It just seemed to be another side effect, right along with being a little unluckier than he used to be and being able to hear slightly better than everyone else. It was the most noticeable side effect, but there weren’t too many times he was alone in a storm. 

There had been a storm only a few days after he and Kagami had started dating. Kagami had been at his house at the time, working on an assignment from one of her university classes when the first clap of thunder sounded. Adrien had leapt so high into the air that there was no possible way he could hide it from Kagami, who tended to notice every small detail anyway.

After that, Kagami always seemed to appear at just the right time to comfort Adrien whenever a storm began. Adrien put it down to another miraculous related side effect, considering the dragon miraculous gave its holder the ability to become air, lightning and water. Lightning called to lightning. 

Cuddling close to each other during storms had become a tradition in such a short time that the whole house felt different when Kagami was away. She wasn’t going to be back for another week, travelling around France with her mother for an almost month-long fencing event. Tomoe Tsurugi had invited Adrien, but he had too many university deadlines right in the middle of the event to attend. Right now, in the middle of this thunderstorm, he really wished he had accepted.

“Hey.” At the sound of her voice, Adrien spun around in his desk chair. Thunder still boomed outside, and rain pelted down against the roof, but it everything faded away when their eyes met. As cliché as it sounded, every time they touched, he got this feeling that he couldn’t describe, like sparks were flying beneath his skin and exploding in his heart.

Adrien leapt out of his chair and almost sprinted over to Kagami. He was so excited to see her that he picked her up and swung her around, listening to her laugh. When he finally set her down, they were both out of breath from laughing, and Adrien had completely forgotten about the storm outside. “I didn’t think you were supposed to be back for a week?”

“The storms interfered with everything, we had to come home early. I think my mother is angry at the sky for flooding the training centres we were supposed to be at.” Kagami felt much differently about the weather. While her mother thought it was bad luck, bordering on a curse, Kagami thought it was one of the best things that could happen. It meant she could get home sooner and see Adrien. While she loved storms, he hated them.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Adrien sat back in his chair, tucking his legs up in front of him.

Kagami smiled and sat on the bed, falling back onto the pillows. The extra travelling had zapped her energy on top of an already hectic training schedule. It felt like she had constantly been either on the move or fencing, and now that she could finally relax, she couldn’t even think about doing anything but relaxing. She watched as Adrien began to spin in his chair, and the thunder clapped outside and lightning flashed. Tapping the bed next to her, Kagami waited for Adrien to join her.

“You still don’t like thunderstorms?” The answer was obvious, but there was no harm in asking. 

Adrien shook his head, getting back out of the chair and walking over to Kagami, trying to block the storm out. 

Dropping onto the bed next to Kagami, Adrien moved so he was lying on his side and looking into Kagami’s eyes. His voice was quiet, just above a whisper. Despite that, the storm didn’t drown him out as he spoke. “Miraculous side effect, just like the bad luck.”

They knew about each other’s identities. Chat knew from when Kagami’s mother was akumatised and had revealed his own identity soon after they began dating. Nothing had really changed; they were just closer when Ryuuko and Chat Noir had to fight akumas together. They were subtle about it, but anyone looking closely would notice the smiles and jokes that only they seemed to understand.

“I don’t think you have bad luck at all.” That was true. Despite Adrien having the black cat miraculous, unlucky things didn’t usually plague him, something Kagami had only noticed after they revealed their identities to each other. Until then, she had just thought he had normal luck, nothing out of the ordinary at all.

Adrien rested his forehead against Kagami’s, closing his eyes and letting himself relax, despite the thunder and lightning outside. This was nice, just him and Kagami, together, not having to do anything or having to be anywhere. If only it could be like this forever. “I’m not unlucky today, since you’re home early.”

“You’re the only person that seems to think it was lucky. Everyone else thinks this is a disaster that could ruin my mother’s reputation.” They both smiled, knowing how obsessed with reputation and status Tomoe Tsurugi was. Adrien often joked that they were only dating because he was famous, which Kagami tried to deny. They both knew it was partly true, though.

“Aren’t you worried about your own reputation?”

“Not as much as Mother is. It wasn’t my name on all of the information, either, I just showed up.”

Adrien smiled. “I’m just glad you’re home.”

“Even if I’m only home because of the storm?”

“Especially because you’re home with the storm.” He would suffer through thousands of storms to be with her. No matter how bad the storms were, Adrien knew Kagami would be with him. And he would do the same for her.

Kagami laughed, knowing how much Adrien hated storms. Their conversation lulled, neither of them wanting to break the comfortable silence between them. The were just enjoying each other’s company, ignoring everything that was going on around them.

Whenever they were together, Adrien felt relaxed, like nothing could ruin their moment. His happiest memories were filled with Kagami and the time they spent together, laughing, smiling, doing pretty much anything. Every single moment they spent together was another moment he cherished.

“You know, I would get stuck in a storm if it meant I could see you again.” Out of nowhere, Adrien began to speak again, this time a little louder. “In fact, I wouldn’t care if there was a storm every day if it meant we could spend time together, like this.”

Kagami giggled, slowly turning red. Adrien usually wasn’t this sappy and his declaration caught her off guard. “Where is this coming from?”

“Nowhere, I just missed you.” They were still looking into each other’s eyes, watching every flicker of emotion and every tiny movement. You could tell so much about a person from their eyes, from the first thing they looked at in a room to the person they looked at when everyone was laughing. Secrets were hidden in people’s eyes.

A loud clap of thunder rolled across the sky outside, causing Adrien to jolt backwards in shock. After the thunder had passed, Adrien moved back towards Kagami, wrapping an arm around her waist. Kagami rested her head against Adrien’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was faster than it usually was but was slowing ever so slightly each minute that passed. “This is nice.”

“Yeah.”

No matter how many thunderstorms came and went, they had each other. And that was their perfect world.


End file.
